1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a pipe quick release structure, and more particular, to a quick release structure enabling two pipes to quickly connect/disconnect to one another.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional bathroom industry or industrial areas, piping is a system of pipes used to convey fluids (liquids and gases) from one location to another. The engineering discipline of piping design studies the efficient transport of fluid.
Industrial process piping (and accompanying in-line components) can be manufactured from wood, fiberglass, glass, steel, aluminum, plastic, copper, and concrete. The in-line components, known as fittings, valves, and other devices, typically sense and control the pressure, flow rate and temperature of the transmitted fluid, and usually are included in the field of piping design.
Normally, two pipes are connected together via threading. Even though threading connection enables workers to quickly connect two pipes, disconnection of the two pipes is still a time consuming work. Although numerous designs are developed in the market to enable workers to quickly connect two pipes, most of the connecting structures can only help the workers to either quickly connect two pipes or quickly disconnect the connected pipes. None of which has the characteristic to enable the workers to both quickly connect/disconnect pipes. Even so, the bulky and complex structure of the available release structure is still difficult to handle.